Mermaid Pretty Cure
Mermaid Pretty Cure is another Pretty Cure series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is mermaids, water and under the sea elements. Plot The Land Of Oceans is a land far away in which it's magic is linked to Earth's magic (which also helps the environment and water stay clean). In this land lies magical jewelry, artifacts and items called The Mermaid Treasures. The Mermaid Treasures are different than regular treasure. Most of these treasures give the holders magical luck, power and the ability to cleanse the environment of dirt and filth. One day, chaos was spread in the The Land Of Oceans by a dark and bitter pod called "The Deep Sea Pod" who was after the treasures (mainly The Golden Crown) for their own misdeeds (to destroy to environment and take over the world). The Queen (Queen Lagoon) along with her servants and allies fought against The Deep Sea Pod, but it simply wasn't enough to keep them from taking some of it's jewelry. In her last acts against them in battle, The Queen mange to get the treasures away from The Pod, but she mistakenly send these to The Land Of Aqua (Earth), where it is spread around Japan, or at least that's what people believe... The Deep Sea Pod are now headed to Earth to go after them, so now The Land Of Oceans last hope is the legendary water warriors that are located on Earth, Mermaid Pretty Cure. 4 pieces of the magical and powerful jewelry will spread and choose 4 girls to help fight and purify the world from it's darkness, it's dirt and firth and it's harm that was done (or will be done) by The Deep Sea Pod, who are willing to ruin the environment to get what they want. One girl in particular, Cheyenne Mizushima (or Cherry as most calls her) is one of the chosen ones of the bunch... Pretty Cure Cheyenne "Cherry" Mizushima/Cure Coral Voiced by: Danielle Judovits (English)/Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Cherry is the first pretty cure to be found and is the official leader of the group. Cherry is a 14 year old 8th grade Japanese American middle school student who moved to Japan a few years ago. In present day, her father, aunt and uncle owns a place called Sandy's, which is an combination of a restaurant and a surf shop. Cherry is out-going, friendly, kind and somewhat tranquil, but she's also down-to-earth and didn't belive in fictional things like superheroes or magical girls. She loves everything that involves water (the sea, the waves, the ocean etc). According to Cherry, she always felt a special connection with water ever since she was little. She lives near a beach at her home town, liking to surf in the summer time and is really good at it. Cherry even has a big sister side to her and cares a lot about her family and friends. She is though diagnosed with depression, but usually gets help for it. In civilian form, she has dark red hair and red eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Coral and as a pretty cure she's a strong, witty, determined fighter and leader (which does contrast to when she first takes the responsibility). In cure form, she has long wavy bright red hair and light red eyes. Her transformation item is a heart pendent, which is made of ruby and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has the ability to manipulate water and the power to heal others with it. Her colors are red, pink and blue and her weapon is an yo-yo. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure, Magic Wave! Protector of The Seas, Crimson Rises From The Waves! I'm, Cure Coral! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Aqua Submerge! Nami Aokawa/Cure Pearl Voiced by: Cristina Vee (English)/Chiwa Saitō (Japanese) Nami is the second pretty cure to be found. She is a 14 year old Japanese Indian middle school student who is Cherry's best friend and neighbor since she's moved. Nami is very shy and quiet, but is intelligent and polite. Like Cherry, Nami likes to spend her time on the beach, but mostly likes to read or draw on her sketch book, since she doesn't know how to swim. Cherry has tried to teach her before, but with no avail. Sometimes it's hard for her to make friends, but most people who does know her is on good terms with her. Nami gets nervous easily and can overact at times, but can also easily calm herself down. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair tied in a side braid, dark blue eyes, has a bindi and she wears glasses. Her alter ego is Cure Pearl. As pretty cure, at first she was shy and scared, but as time went on she gotten stronger and braver. In cure form, she has two long bright blue braids and light blue eyes. Her transformation item is a ring, which is made of pearl and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has the ability to manipulate and freeze water. Her colors are blue, light blue and white and her weapon is a bow-n-arrow. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure, Magic Wave! Protector of The Seas, True Intelligence Comes From It's Shell! I'm, Cure Pearl! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Deep Freeze! Momoko "Momo" Nikkō/Cure Shell Voiced by: Kelly Sheridan (English)/ Eri Kitamura (Japanese) Momo is the third pretty cure to be found. She is 15 years old and is a middle school student in the 9th grade, who is French American. Momo is a sunny, bubbly, optimistic, and a confident girl who's a model and singer. Momo is basically sweet and friendly to her fans. However, despite this, she can be quite two faced at times. Behind close doors, Momo can be snobbish, sensitive, and lets all the fame and luxury go to her head. This was mostly noticeable at the beginning of the series, but as things progressed, she started to grow supportive and kind to her friends and others. In civilian form, she has golden blond hair with a bang almost covering her left eye and has golden yellow eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Shell and as pretty cure, she at times complains about the rough housing that she has to do. However, she's generally a good fighter and complains less as the series goes on. In cure form, she has bright yellow hair and orange eyes. Her transformation item is a armlet which is made of yellow diamond and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has the ability to manipulate and boil water. Her colors are yellow, orange and white and her weapon is a microphone. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure, Magic Wave! Protector of The Seas, True Effervescence Behind The Hard Exterior! I'm, Cure Shell! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Deep Blue Inferno! Arai Midorikaiyō/Cure Kelp Voiced by: Mae Whitman (English)/ Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) Arai is the forth and final pretty cure to be found. She is a 14 year old middle school student in the 8th grade. Arai is generally friendly and outgoing girl who loves nature, especially parks and the beaches. However, she has a rebellious streak, is sometimes short-tempered, can be stubborn and a bit sassy. Like Cherry, Arai likes to surf on her free time and likes to swim, as it is a way to relax her when she's angry or emotional. She's also an excellent swimmer, being on the swimming team at school and is one of it's best members. She has issues of being overly convenient and cocky at times, but it's something that does tones down as the series progress. Her and Momo don't get along well at first, but later they become good friends. She also likes music (with rock being her favorite) and she can play the guitar very well. In civilian form, she has dark green hair and dark green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Kelp and as pretty cure, she had no trouble adapting other than slight confusion. She is also a tough fighter who always gives it her all, though she can sometimes get herself in trouble due to not thinking ahead. In cure form, she has bright green hair with and teal eyes. Her transformation item is a wrist mirror which is made of emerald and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has the ability to manipulate water and turn it into a jelly-like substance. Her colors are green and yellow and her weapon is a staff (which can also turn into nun-chucks). * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure, Magic Wave! Protector of The Seas, The Resilient Planet! I'm, Cure Kelp! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Tsunami Blast! ???/Aria Shine Voiced by: Laura Bailey (English)/??? (Japanese) Aria Shine is an ally of the cures who helps them out from time to time. She's said to be a "good" siren who can magically spread good instead of despair, but her true identity and motives are unknown at the time. She's mature and serious, but is also hopeful and generally friendly. She's a friend to people to think responsibly, but an enemy to people who mess around. She has light pink hair and pink eyes. Her colors are white, pink and gold. She also can have a rainbow themed style. She has all 4 of all the cures powers (Manipulate water, heal with water, freeze water and boil water). * Attack: Aurora Shower! * Attack 2: Deep Sea Aqua Rainbow Surprise! Land Of The Oceans Queen Lagoona Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Poiesdon Voiced by: Max Mittelman (English)/??? (Japanese) He's a seal-like creature who is there to help awaken the chosen cures and to find the other pieces of jewelry. He stays with Cherry along with Chichi. He's Celeste's brother. Poiesdon is generally nice, caring and responsible, but he can be bratty. Cherry is a mix of a mother and a sister figure to him. He loves to eat fish, octopus and squid related things, especially takoyaki, Ikameshi, Calamari and salmon. Celeste Voiced by: Mela Lee (English)/??? (Japanese) She's also a seal-like creature who is there to help awaken the chosen cures and to find the other pieces of jewelry. She stays with Nami along with Nini. She's Poiesdon's sister. Celeste is more proper than her brother, pays more attention to the task at hand and can be the moral compass of the group. The Selkies The Selkies are creatures that help the cures in their fight against The Deep Sea Pod. They do pretty much have their own thoughts and emotions and are allowed to give their owners advice. Most of them are very sweet, optimistic, deeply care about their human counterpart and are good company. They can also disguise their selves has their human counterparts/masters. There are a lot of Selkies in the Land Of Oceans who do have a human counterparts, some found sooner than others. ChiChi Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Chichi is Cherry's selkie counterpart who is able to transform into a copy of her. Chichi is sweet, kind and generous and encourages Cherry in everything. NiNi Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Nini is Nami's selkie counterpart. Aiai Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Aiai is Arai's selkie counterpart. Mimi Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Mimi is Momo's selkie counterpart. Kira Voiced by: '''??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Kira is Aria Shine's selkie counterpart. The Deep Sea Pod The Deep Sea Pod is a group bad guys who are the antagonist and are the enemies of pretty cure. They are bad guys who can also turn into sea monsters. '''Fukai Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker (English)/??? (Japanese) The monster of the day. The Deep Sea Pod collects human emotions with their powers to create them. At the beginning of the series, the Fukai was mostly objects, but later in the series they were able to control actual people. Drown Voiced by: Grey Delise (English)/??? (Japanese) One of the members of The Deep Sea Pod. The only female of the team and has a goth attire. A dark, but mischievous young woman who despises Pretty Cure. Sink Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) A blue, but very stoic creature and person who is full of mysteries. He does what he is told, but his true motives for taking out Pretty Cure are unknown. Whether it's his job or for his own amusement is a mystery. Swamp ''' Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Another member of the team who has a punk attire. '''Lord Mizo Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) The Sirens The Sirens are villains that come along later in the series to help The Deep Sea Pod members. They're more face first into the action than The Deep Sea Pod. Siren Ruby Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Siren Sapphire Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Siren Emerald Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Siren Topaz Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Other Characters Kiko Mizushima Voiced by: Sean Schemmel (English)/ Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese) Kiko is Cherry's father and the spouse of Sandy. He owns a restaurant and shop dedicated to his deceased wife, with the help of his brother and sister-in-law. Kiko is sometimes strict, but he's hard working and a pretty neat guy to talk to. He used to be very strict to his kids, but ever since Sandy passed, he has changed. Even though he's a bit more overprotective, he basically lets Cherry and the twins do what she wants to avoid making them unhappy. However, he still does correct them if necessary. He believes in hard work and labor, so he lets the kids do some work in the shop to know to value of a dollar. He's a good associate and a good worker and enjoys working with his family. Olivia and Oliver Mizushima Voiced by: Cathy Wesluck (English)/??? (Japanese) Olivia (girl) and Oliver (boy) are Cherry's younger twin siblings. They are 12 years old and are in their 1st year of middle school. They help out the family in the shop, like to have fun and pull pranks. Though Cherry does love them, they are a hand full and they annoy her at times. Brook Akarui Voiced by: Laura Bailey (English)/??? (Japanese) Brook is a 14 year old Japanese American in the 8th grade. A cheerful and optimistic girl who has a good heart. Even though she can be childish, over-confident, somewhat obnoxious and silly, her heart is always in the right place, having a general understanding for people. She loves music, the colors red and pink and loves to party. It is rumor that she has a hidden side to her, but it hasn't been confirmed what it is. Kotone Kimura Voiced by: Brina Palencia (English)/??? (Japanese) A goth, but sweet girl who is Brook's best friend. She's 15 years old in the 8th grade. She at times can have low-self-esteem and low confidence in herself, but Brook is always there to help. People sometimes say (or even rumor or joke) that her and Brook are a "couple". Elizabeth "Eliza" Whitney Voiced by: Dionne Quan (English)/ ??? (Japanese) A British girl who is in Cherry's class. She's a good swimmer and is even part of the team at school. Her intentions for peace and happiness are good, but sometimes she can be pushy to get what she wants. She's Arai's rival in swimming. Eric Whitney ''' Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Eliza's brother and Nami's crush. Eric is basically a well-mannered boy, but isn't as uptight as people sees him. He sees Nami as a weird and shy girl, but he starts to see more pass her shyness as the series goes on. Eric likes Nami, but it's still unsure if he has feelings for her. '''Tomoya Takashi Voiced by: Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Tomoya is a friend to the cures who finds out their pretty cure identities later in the series. He had to take a test of loyalty to keep his memory from being erased of ever seeing them. Tomoya can be sort of a comic-relief from time to time and can be at bit weird, but he is generally a friendly and cool guy to be around. He has a crush on Arai and swears to keep her safe. Himeoko Kishimoto Voiced by: Monica Rial (English)/ Ai Nagano (Japanese) Himeoko is the mayor's daughter and attends the cures school. She can be nice in her own way, but doesn't like others trying to go above her (intentionally or not). Due to this, it causes her to be mean, bratty, egotistical and snobby. Her father is the mayor of Neptune City. Her ways could be because of her father's lack of firmfiattention he gives her. She is said to be Momo's "rival" when she starts attending Umi No Kara Academy. Principal Maxwell Voiced by: Debi Mae West (English)/ Nana Mizuki (Japanese) The cures school principal. She can be strict, but she's generally kind and cares about her students. She even gives advice at times. She was friends with Cherry's mom a while back. She has dark red hair in a bun, blue eyes, has glasses and makeup. Riku Kishimoto Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) He's the mayor of Neptune City and Himeoko's father. Riku divorced his wife years ago. Because of this, he spoils his daughter rotten, knowing that her mother abandon them. Even though he knows that Himeoko can be wrong sometimes, he barley has time to correct her. Riku is understanding and tries his best at his mayor duties. Due to this, he sometimes spends very little time with his daughter. Sandy Mizuhima Voiced by: Rebecca Forstadt (English)/??? (Japanese) Sandy is Cherry's deceased mother. Sandy was a kind woman who always cared deeply about her family and friends. She even taught Cherry English (while Kiko taught her Japanese). Locations Sandy's Sandy's is Cherry's family surf shop and restaurant that's owned by her family (her father, uncle and aunt). Her and her two siblings work there part time. The shop opened 2 or 3 years after Cherry, her father and her siblings moved back to Japan. The shop and restaurant was named after Cherry's mother Sandy in her memory. In episode 39, Cherry wins the lottery and uses that money for the restaurant and surf shop. Noki Beach A main beach where Sandy's is located near by. Cherry is often there, loves being in the sand and in the water. Seashell Park A very vibrant and beautiful park that's located in the cures town. It was decorated with seashells, flowers and other things. Land Of The Oceans The Land Of Oceans is a land far away in which it's magic is linked to Earth's magic (which also helps the environment and water stay clean). This is where the The Mermaid Treasures come from. Land Of Aqua The term used by citizens from Land Of The Oceans (and other lands) that refers to Earth. Neptune City ' The cures home town and where Mermaid Pretty Cure takes place. 'Umi No Kara Academy ''' The cures school. It's a rich school and can be strict, but oddly it does allow jewelry. '''The City Of Atlantis The Magical Oasis The cures hideout. They go through an oasis on a small island which leads to this magical oasis, however, only magical creatures or beings can enter this portal. They go here to relieve their minds of stress, have meetings for pretty cure business and even have picnics together. Items The Mermaid's Transformation Items These are items that are part of the mermaid treasures. These are items that the cures also transform with. Each of them are different (Cherry has a amulet, Nami has a ring, Momo has a armlet, Arai has a bracelet and the mystery ally (Aria Shine) has The Golden Tiara). These things are also part of nature, so it's said that these items "choose" individuals to become pretty cures of the sea and holders of special powers to help the environment stay clean. The Mermaid Treasures The Mermaid Treasures are magical artifacts and items with some having great power. Some of them have been stolen by The Deep Sea Rod, but The Queen mistakenly send them to earth to get them away from The Deep Sea Pod. Some treasures that come from this are: * The Golden Ruby Heart Amulet (Cherry's Transformation Item) * The Golden Pearl Ring (Nami's Transformation Item) * The Golden Diamond Armlet (Momo's Transformation Item) * The Golden Emerald Bracelet (Arai's Transformation Item) * The Golden Tiara (Aria Shine's Transformation Item) * Other Magical Jewelry/Artifacts/Items that are spread around Japan The Mermaid Treasure Chest A ancient chest where The Mermaid Treasures are kept. The Semi Mermaid Chest Like a little miniature chest to keep treasures that the cures find in. It's pink compared to the real Mermaid Treasure Chest. The Mermaid's Weapons The Mermaid's Weapons are items that the cures use to fight (which each one comes along later in the series). These Weapons are summoned by their transformation items, which are created based on which weapon suits that cure more. Weapons that are used are: * Cure Coral: A Yoyo which can also be used as a whip. * Cure Pearl: A Bow-in-Arrow * Cure Shell: A microphone * Cure Kelp: A Bo Staff which can turn into nunchucks * Aria Shine: A Wand which can also work as a sword List Of Episodes Trivia * This is slightly based from The H20 series. * Cure Pearl is the only one out of the cures who is named after her gemstone. * The author thought it would of been interesting and fun if all the cures were at least half of different nationalities. Mermaid Pretty Cure takes place in Japan, but Cherry is part American, Nami is part Indian and Momo is part French. It's unknown what nationality Arai will be (or if she will have one). * Cure Coral's Yoyo is inspired by other lead magical girl weapons such as Hyper Blossom in Powerpuff Girls Z or/and Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug. * Mermaid Pretty Cure does start off as a completely light hearted series, but like other series of Cupcake's (the author) it does get a bit more serious and dark along the line (one of the things being the Fukai change from objects into people. * Like some cures series (fan and canon), Mermaid Pretty Cure is one of them that has altercations between the cures in their group. Arai and Momo don't get along that much at the beginning of the series. * The author was thinking of another cure to add to the series (the princess of Land Of Oceans and Cherry's half sister), but there isn't enough room to fit this plot in season 1, so there might be a season 2. Gallery